With The Help Of A Starr
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: The Doctor find's himself being hunted by creatures with orders to kill him. Will a new found friend be able to help him? 10th Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Contains spoilers for Doomsday and The Runaway Bride. Set after The Runaway Bride, but before Smith and Jones, so no Rose or Martha. I do not own Dr Who and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

----------

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and breathed in the familiar scent of London air. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and looked around. He was at the edge of the city, modern day London 2007.

He sighed. The last time he was in London was with Donna, the bride that had mysteriously appeared in the TARDIS. He helped her to get home; almost getting both of them killed in the process. He was disappointed that she didn't want to stick around, she'd grown on him. Somehow, being in London with out Rose felt odd. He felt like he didn't belong, like he was out of place. He remembered the last words she'd said to him. She had told him that she loved him. He loved her too. Why do people always wait to say how they really feel when it's already too late? He had plenty of chances to tell her, but he was afraid of what she might say. Or what she might not. A tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and went to look around.

The area he found himself in was pretty dull to say the least. It was typical London. Gum on the floor, litter, a few shops on the corner and cigarette butts on the ground. He walked along the streets, kicking a can as he went. He walked around the street for a bit, watching people go through their daily routines of buy food or walking the dog or taking their kids to the park. He walked round a corner and stopped when he saw a large warehouse in front of him. Well, he saw the top of a warehouse; large wooden boards had blocked off the rest. Judging by the amount of graffiti on them, they had been there a while.

"Excuse me, do you know what's going on there?" he asked a passer by.

The woman shook her head. "No, no one does. It's been like that for years."

The Doctor thanked her and carried on walking. Like the Doctor, the warehouse looked out of place. It was old while the rest of the city was new. It was dull while the rest of the city was alive. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was giving off a sort of vibe, like something was wrong. The Doctor didn't like it.

He followed the wooden boards until he came to door with a padlock on it. There was a sign that read, 'Gone to lunch'. It was clear the sign had been there a while and the warehouse looked abandoned.

He debated whether or not to look around. It didn't take long. He slipped his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket and activated it against the padlock. Looking around to make sure he wasn't being followed, he opened the door.

The warehouse was indeed abandoned. It looked like it had been for quite sometime. The place was covered in dust and smelt of rotting corpse. The Doctor soon found out why. There were dead, rotting bodies of the men who used to work here all piled up on top of each other in a corner.

The Doctor put a hand over his nose and knelt down examine them. The cause of death was obvious – they'd been stabbed, repeatedly.

Seven innocent men killed for no reason, it sickened him. "I'm sorry," he muttered to the corpses.

A crashing sound behind him made him jump. He span around and scanned the area. There was no one there, but the place was abandoned, they're had to someone making that noise. He looked around and noticed that the warehouse was being converted into what looked like an office. It was almost complete.

Another crashing sound turned his attention to the other side of the building. "What's that?" he wondered out loud.

He walked over to the back of the warehouse and ducked behind some crates. He heard a group of people talking in a foreign language and was thankful that the TARDIS was able to translate it into English.

"Have we received new orders?" one of them asked.

"Are we to return home?" asked another.

"Negative," said a third. "Our orders stand. We must find what we came for and eliminate the threat."

The Doctor had a terrible feeling that they were talking about him. They always were. He stuck his head over the crates and gasped when he saw the scene in front of him.

Four creatures were standing in a circle. They were dressed in long black cloaks with hoods. Their faces were black, eyes full of rage and hatred. The Doctor studied them, watching the way they moved and spoke, looking for any obvious weakness.

"And what might you be?" he asked himself.

Watching where he put his feet, he carefully moved closer to them. The Doctor cursed violently when his foot hit a large box and it fell, crashing to the floor.

The creatures' heads all turned to look at him crouching on the floor.

"Target located," said one of them, his voice thick and emotionless.

"Kill him," said the other.

Cursing again, the Doctor pulled himself to his feet and ran in the opposite direction as fast as his feet would carry him. He risked a glance behind him and saw them gaining on him. They were fast.

One of them jumped in the air and flipped over him and landed in front of him. He took a sharp left and headed inside the incomplete office. It was dark and gloomy and smelt of new carpet.

He ran forward and tried to open one of the doors. A quick zap of the sonic screwdriver and it opened. The room was light, having had the windows installed, although the glass didn't look very thick.

The delay in opening the door had caused the creature to become mere meters away from him. He tried to get away, but it reached out and grabbed his leg, tripping him up. He rolled over and kicked it in the face and scurried backwards against the wall. But it was too late. The other things had caught up and were all slowly advancing towards him.

----------

TBC

So, what do you, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to twootie who reviewed the last chapter. I do not own Dr Who and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

-------------

The Doctor looked around for something to defend himself with, but there was nothing other than a few hammers and spanners. He picked them up and threw them at his attackers in an attempt to slow them down. It didn't work. One of the creatures launched at him, but he was able to roll out of the way. Two of the other creatures tried to attack him whilst the other blocked the door. He was able to dodge one, but the other's claw slashed him in the arm, ripping the fabric and leaving three claw marks on his arm, oozing with blood.

"Ah!" he cried out in pain.

He put his hand over his injured arm and backed himself into a corner. Once again the creatures began to slowly advance. He looked around for a means of escape, but saw none. He was trapped.

Just as one of the creatures was about to launch an attack that would have surly killed him, the window smashed and someone swung in and kicked the creature away from him.

The Doctor quickly got up looked at his rescuer. It was a girl, she looked like she was in her early twenties, had strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the window. "Run!" he screamed.

The two of them tried to run out of the building, but their attackers were too fast and continued to pursuer them.

"Are you OK?" asked the girl. She had a thick American accent.

The Doctor looked at her. His eyes widened when he realised that she was the passer by he had asked about the warehouse. "I'm fine," he said, as he led her behind some large crates and boxes. Ignoring the searing pain in his arm, he risked a peak over the top. There was nothing there; they were safe for the moment. "Thanks for the help back there."

The girl smiled slightly. "Don't mention it. What were those things? I've never seen anything like them."

"Me neither, not for a while anyway," said the Doctor. "They call themselves Zorgs. Their only goals are to kill and to follow the orders of their superiors."

"Who are their superiors?" she questioned.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. Have you been here before?"

She nodded. "A couple of times."

"Is there a way out?" he asked.

The girl thought about it. "Besides the front door? I don't know, there might be. Follow me," she said as she crouched down and used the crates as a shield.

The Doctor winced as his arm throbbed. He couldn't help but admire the woman. She'd just bravely saved his life and was now attempting to escape from aliens. The Doctor smiled; she had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

He followed her out of the warehouse and down an alleyway that was connected to the half-finished office.

"There they go!" snarled one of the Zorgs.

The girl cursed and quickened her pace. They got to the end of the alleyway and saw that a gate had blocked off the end.

"It's a dead end!" screamed the Doctor.

The American smiled. "No it's not," she knelt down and opened a manhole cover to reveal a ladder leading to the sewers.

"I hate the sewers," the Doctor sighed.

"You got a better idea?" she asked, already halfway down the ladder.

The Doctor reluctantly followed, dragging the manhole cover over the hole. He got his sonic screwdriver out and welded the manhole cover to the supports, ensuring that the Zorgs wouldn't follow them.

"This way," said the girl. "What is that?"

"What, this?" asked the Doctor, putting his sonic screwdriver back in his coat pocket. "This is my sonic screwdriver."

She looked at him. "Really? Next your be telling me you've got a plasma hammer," she smiled. "This way."

"You've done this before?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Once or twice."

He followed her down a path. "What's your name anyway?"

"Starr, Kimberly Starr, call me Kim. You?" said Kimberly Starr.

"Me, I'm the Doctor," he said.

"Doctor who?" she asked.

"Just the Doctor."

Kim didn't ask anymore questions, she just kept leading him through the sewers, looking back every now and then to make sure they weren't being followed. She stopped by a ladder and began to climb it.

"So where are we going? Where do you live?" asked the Doctor.

"I've got an apartment in town," she said, lifting the manhole cover off and climbing out of the sewer.

The Doctor followed her. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know, middle of London somewhere."

The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at the manhole to prevent the Zorgs from following. He followed Kim into a block of apartments. "Mine's near the top," she said.

She opened the door and let him in. "Sorry about the mess," she said as she went around picking up various pizza boxes and beer cans.

The Doctor sat down on the couch and took off his coat. "How's the arm?" asked Kim, sitting on the coffee table opposite him.

The bleeding had stopped, but it still hurt like hell. Kim got up and went to look for a first aid kit. The Doctor winced as she cleaned it up and bandaged it. He went through everything that had just happened in his head. He knew the Zorgs wouldn't stop until they found him. Kim was in danger and he didn't want anybody else getting hurt because of him.

"Well," he started. "Thanks for the help and the rescue, but I'd better be going."

Kim looked confused. "What? Why? Where?"

He smiled. "Pick a question and go with it."

"You can't go. Your hurt and those things are still out there," she pointed out the window.

The Doctor nodded. "Exactly. As long as you're with me you're in danger. I won't let anybody else suffer or get hurt because of me."

"What do you mean, anybody else. Who?" she questioned, moving to block the door.

He sighed and pictured Rose in his head. It was his fault that she's an alternate reality, trapped and alone. "Nobody," he said.

She looked him in the eye. "I saved your life, the least you can do is let me come with you," she said, still holding his gaze.

Admitting defeat he said, "Fine, come on."

Kim smiled and followed him out of the door. She wanted to make sure he was OK and that those creatures – he had called them Zorgs – didn't come back.

----------

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Kim followed the Doctor out of her apartment and into the alleyways of London. There was something different about him, something she couldn't put her finger on, but she liked it. She was a huge science fiction fan, so helping a guy being chased by alien creatures was her kind of thing. She wondered if he had anything to do with that alien ship over Earth on Christmas last year and she'd even heard rumours about a flying telephone box.

He called a taxi and told the driver where to go.

"Where are we going?" asked Kim.

"You'll see."

They drove and sat through traffic for about an hour until they finally got out of the car. The Doctor paid the driver and they got out of the taxi.

"Follow me," said the Doctor.

She followed him down the road and took in the scenes around her. There were people trying to sell others pieces of useless crap, markets and a few tramps that she felt sorry for. She didn't have any money on her, but the Doctor did and he chucked them a couple of notes each.

They came to an old, blue police box. She watched the Doctor as he got a key out of his pocket and unlocked the locked on the police box. He stepped inside and after a few seconds said, "You coming or not?"

Slightly confused, Kim stepped inside the police box. She stood in shock as she saw the size of the inside. It was huge, way bigger on the inside than on the outside. "It's…it's…" she trailed off.

"I think it's rather homey," said the Doctor, as he got that weird screwdriver out of his pocket again and began to buzz it against things.

Still slightly shocked, Kim shut the doors and looked around. "What is this place?"

"It's the TARDIS."

She raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

The Doctor smiled. "The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Whatever," she said as she walked up to him. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, we are going to find out what the Zorgs wanted, that's pretty obvious, and then we're going to get rid of them," he said.

"How, and where are going to get rid of them to? Where did they come from?"

The Doctor sighed. He didn't really want to tell her. The less she knew, the safer she was, but she had saved his life. "They come from a planet far, far away. On the opposite side of the galaxy actually, and they're after me and I intend to find out why," he said, fiddling with his sonic screwdriver. "Come on."

He walked past her and headed for the door. "Where are we going?"

"To get answers."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I do not own Dr Who and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Instead of taking another cab, the Doctor decided to use the TARDIS to get back to the warehouse. He fired up the engines. "Hang on," he told Kim.

She grabbed onto the nearest steady object and watched as the Doctor pressed buttons and pulled leavers. The TARDIS began to shake and she felt like she was on one of those simulators at theme parks.

"What happened?" she asked once they stopped spinning.

"Look outside," said the Doctor.

She opened the doors and saw the warehouse just around the corner. "Saves us the walk," he smiled.

She stared at him for a few seconds in disbelief. How did they get here? She followed him out the door and saw that his arm was still bleeding. "Arm OK?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at it. "It'll be fine."

Kim took a closer look and took the bandage off. She frowned. "There's still grit in it," she said. "Sorry, I didn't see it earlier."

She quickly went to buy a bottle of water and poured some salt from a chip stand into it. She poured the salt-water mixture onto the clean part of the bandage and wrapped it round his arm. He winced slightly, but the salt would help to clean it and they carried on. She slipped the bottle of water into her jumper pocket.

Making sure no one was watching the two entered the warehouse. There was no sign of the Zorgs so they carried on. Crouching behind the large crates they snuck into the room the Doctor had first seen them in. The place still smelt of rotting corpses and they could hear muffled voices coming from somewhere close by.

The Doctor tried to get closer to them to pick up on their conversation, but he slipped and knocked a box of tools over. They crashed onto the hard floor. Just like the previous time he was here he cursed and looked at Kim. "Run!" he said.

The Zorgs had obviously heard them as they turned around and there they were. Just as evil and dark as the last encounter with them. Kim turned around and froze when she saw they were surrounded.

"What do you want?" demanded the Doctor.

"To kill," one of them said.

"Why?"

"Silence," said the other. "You will obey."

Fortunately, Kim had other ideas. "Don't think so," she said as she kicked one of the in the stomach.

It collapsed in pain. The Doctor took her hand in his and started running. Risking a glance behind he could see the other Zorg in hot pursuit. The two of them came to a dead end and the Doctor stood protectively in front of Kim.

"No where to run," it said, obviously angry.

Kim looked around for a weapon but all she had was the bottle of water in her pocket. She undid the lid and threw it at her attacker, hoping that it would somehow slow him down. They watched in shock as it fell to the ground, it's skin burning away where the water had been. Smiling to herself, she kicked it in the face and they ran.


End file.
